Til Death Do We Part
by Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall
Summary: "Hey Puck, did you know I love you?" Final in the "Hey Puck..." Series. M for language and suggestive themes


**Allie: Gonna hurry and post this before I start on the next chapter of Center of My Affection.  
Raye: I'm sure your readers would appreciate it.  
Allie: Shouldn't you be in class…or working on Marry, Kill, and Shag?  
Raye: Ummmm…  
Allie: Exactly so shut up, at least I have ideas for my stories.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Puck and Finn they are not mine.**

_Untitled_

"Hey Puck, did you know I love you?" Finn asked, resting against Puck's chest as they lay in their apartment. That's right, **their **apartment. They had moved in together shortly after finishing college. Finn had taken a job running Burt's shop with a degree in business and Puck had started work as a teacher at McKinley. He helped Mr. Schue run the Glee class as well as his normal teaching job as an US History teacher. Finn had been completely shocked by the choice as well as many of the members of the old New Directions but Puck was doing a great job at the school.

"Hey Finn, did you know I love you too?" Puck replied with a grin, holding Finn close.

The reply never failed to make Finn smile brightly. He never thought that their relationship would become this. He always expected Puck to turn away from him at some point to lead a "normal" life and he had once their Junior year of college. It was when a guy in Puck's class had found out about his and Finn's secret relationship. The boy –because someone that petty could never be called a man- had spread all over campus that Puck was a fag and dating some little bitch in the business department. The comment had sparked a huge fight between Finn and Puck; Puck claiming that he couldn't be in an abnormal relationship anymore and Finn crying that he loved Puck and didn't want him to leave. Puck had left for a total of three days before he came running back. It had been the worst three days of his and Finn's life. Puck couldn't deny that he loved Finn and he couldn't stop thinking about how hurt Finn was because he left. When he came back Finn way lying in bed and it appeared he hadn't moved for the past several days. Puck had pulled him into his arms and apologized profusely and promised never to leave Finn again. He could deal with the insults as long as he had Finn.

It took Finn two days to forgive him. When he did they spent an entire day making love in Puck's apartment, and afterward was the first time Puck told Finn he loved him. Puck thought he'd never seen a smile so bright and happy.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Finn asked, resting his head in the crook of Puck's shoulder.

Puck smiled and ran his fingers through Finn's hair, "It wasn't that long ago."

"I want you to tell me about it though." Finn replied.

"It was supposed to be just that once, a chaste peck on the lips between two frightened college guys." Puck chuckled, "But as you know it turned into more."

"Well obviously." Finn replied, "And then after that time I convinced you to make-out with me."

"Which turned into rutting against each other as we came." Puck groaned at the memory.

"Then I got you to fuck me." Finn added, "Not that much later."

"And I was terrified, let me assure you."

"Then I almost lost you."

"I almost let you go." Puck agreed, "But I'm glad I gave you that chance because there is no way I could ever be happy without you Finn." Puck tilted Finn's head up to kiss him gently.

Finn smiled and pulled back, "Me too, about all of that."

Puck pulled Finn ever closer and buried his face into his soft hair, "Your hair's so soft…have you been stealing from Kurt and Blaine's house again?"

"I only take one bottle of shampoo when I go over there. It's not my fault I can't afford that expensive crap."

"Sometimes I think he buys an extra bottle just so you can steal it and he pretends he doesn't notice."

"Does not," Finn replied, "I'm sneaky."

"You're about as sneaky as a deaf kid trying to be quiet on a creaky floor."

"Huh?" Finn cocked his head to the side.

"You only think you're quiet love, but everyone can hear you." Puck laughed.

"Whatever." Finn huffed.

Puck simply smiled and stroked Finn's hair gently, running his other hand across his back, "Hey Finn, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to get married?"

Finn's head shot up instantly, "Are you proposing?" He asked.

"Your dad did have the law passed to make it legal in Ohio…so, yes." Puck smiled.

"Oh god, yes!" Finn grabbed Puck into a passionate kiss, pulling back only to peck him on the lips about a dozen times.

Puck started laughing a pulled back, "Then it's settled. We can ever let Kurt and Blaine plan it."

"Kurt will make me wear a dress." Finn grimaced.

"No he won't…maybe a white tuxedo." Puck said.

"I know my step brother and he'll try to get me into a skirt like the one he wore to his and Blaine's wedding." Finn replied.

"That was a kilt."

"It's the same thing." Finn whined, pouting against Puck's chest.

Puck shook his head with a sigh, "You're impossible, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have proposed to you."

"This is not going to be a very romantic story to tell our kids."

"We just got engaged and you're already thinking about kids?" Puck's eyes went wide.

Finn looked up at him innocently, "I want a little girl."

"Why?"

"So I can dress her up in pretty dresses."

"You're around Kurt too much; you're starting to think like him."

Finn stuck out his tongue before grinning up at Puck, "We're getting married…and then we're going to spend together forever."

"Til death do we part…and we'll die on the same day because I could never live without you." Puck whispered.

"You're around Blaine too much; you're starting to sound like him."

"Can't I be romantic for once?" Puck glared.

"No."

**xoxo**

**Allie: Yayy! Done with this series…unless I decide to do an epilogue which I probably won't…you know how long it took me to do the alternate ending to Imprint. Well, R&R guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
